


The Calmest Part Of The River

by lisachan



Series: Leoverse [108]
Category: Glee
Genre: Incest, Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo wakes up expecting to find Cody by his side, but he doesn't. And so, he goes in search of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Calmest Part Of The River

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not A Common Fairytale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117127) by [lisachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan). 



> **WARNING:** This story is an **AU** from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
>  This is also part of a doomed timeline, which would be one of those AU/What Ifs in which Leo and Blaine have been together, if only briefly, but ultimately end up apart, or didn't get together at all.  
> (READ THE OTHER FIRST!!!)

When he woke up this morning, Cody was not by his side, and that had been majorly disappointing. There are very few upsides when it comes to their parents leaving on tour, and they all come down to that: to being able to sleep together in the same bed tied up in the tightest, warmest embrace, even naked, if they want, and then wake up together, side by side, without bothering to fear, for one morning, that they could be discovered.

That’s almost literally the only thing that makes their parents’ disappearance worth it – together with shameless, unapologetic sex in every corner of the house, true enough – and it’s very disappointing when, for one reason or another, Cody refuses to grant Leo the chance to enjoy it.

Today, he guesses, the reason must be he needed to wash himself, so, after waking up, eating some random fruit and putting his clothes on, he decides to go search for his brother in the only place where he can be now: the river.

In this part of the forest, the river is nothing but a thin stream of calm, transparent water flowing lazily down towards the valley. It’s the calmest part of its course, the waters are slow, moving just enough to keep themselves clear and cool, and the water level never rises above the knee, not even in winter, when it rains the most, which makes it a very safe place to come wash and play. It’s not Leo’s favorite part of the river, honestly, his favorite part being its spring, and the gorgeous waterfall behind which Cody and him usually hide when they don’t want the rest of the world to threaten them, but it is a nice spot nonetheless, it always smells good, it’s quiet and warm, it might be a little damp every now and then, sure, but when it’s sunny and there’s a little breeze the light dances through the bright leaves hanging low from the tree branches, and everything shimmers, and the shadows whirl on the grass like traces of invisible fairies. Cody loves it, and so Leo can’t help but love it a little bit on his own too.

It’s a quick walk there, and when he arrives Leo isn’t even remotely tired. Cody’s humming under his breath and the sound of his voice announces his presence before Leo’s eyes can detect it. He decides to stop behind the bushes a few feet from where Cody’s bathing – it happens so rarely that Cody lets him watch him as he washes himself, he wants to enjoy the sight.

Crouching behind a bush big enough it could welcome three of him, Leo watches his brother through the gaps between the thin, leafy branches, trying his best not to make any sound, resorting even to holding his breath when he gets worried it might turn heavy enough for Cody to hear it.

He’s so beautiful Leo doesn’t even know if he’d be able to put it into words for his life. His skin is white and perfect, glistening wetly in the sun, and Leo watches the tiny drops of water it’s covered with as they travel down along his tiny shoulders, his mesmerizingly curved spine, his endless full legs, in the gap between his milky thighs. They look so soft they make Leo’s mouth water. He’s never seen anyone else that could awaken his instincts the same way Cody does – it’s like a natural call, something more than just a thing he likes to do, an imperative, inscribed in the very core of his being. Only when Cody’s involved, he’s not a person, but an animal aching for a mate. 

Cody squats on the water, his legs disappearing completely, the curve of his ass diving underwater as he washes the traces of last night’s sex off himself. No more than four hours ago, Leo’s cock was buried deep inside him, and he was fucking him hard enough to make the headboard bang against the wall. He came inside him, filling him up, and when he pulled out he watched his own come drip slowly out of him, pooling between his thighs. He licked him clean and then fucked him again, and this time he came all over him, and by the time he was done Cody was whimpering and shaking so much he couldn’t finish a sentence. “No more, Leo, no more,” he said in a tiny voice, still all messed up by his own orgasm, and Leo has had to stop himself from jumping on him again by forcing himself to lie down and try to sleep.

He can’t possibly wait anymore.

He stands up, kicking his boots away and walking barefoot towards the shore. The grass muffles the sound of his steps and lets him get closer undisturbed. When he steps foot in the water and Cody finally hears him and turns around, it’s already too late – he’s grabbing him by an arm, forcing him in quite an uncomfortable position, not properly turned and yet not properly facing away, with his lips pressed against his own, his tongue already pushing against them to demand a pass.

“Leo,” Cody moans against his lips, trying to break free from the kiss, “Wait— what are you doing? We’re outside!”

“No one will see,” he answers hastily, letting him turn around completely, finally, only to wrap him in his arms, “I couldn’t wait any longer.”

“What…?” Cody seems confused and he presses his hands against Leo’s chest, unconvincingly trying to break free again, “Why— What do you mean?”

“I’ve been watching up to now,” Leo answers, kissing him again, his hands already running down Cody’s back, landing on his buttocks, squeezing them firmly.

“Leo…” Cody whines, shivering a little. He already knows where they’re headed – he always knows – and Leo can feel reason and excitement battling underneath his skin, making it warmer to the touch, “Can’t… can’t you wait until we get back home?”

“No,” Leo answers right away, and he kisses him again, kneeling in the water and dragging Cody down with himself.

He squeals, cold shivers running up and down his body when Leo makes him lie down against the bedrock of the river. “Wait…” he whispers, trying to close his legs to stop Leo from settling in between them, “You’ll get all your clothes soaking wet! You’ll catch a cold!”

“I don’t care,” Leo answers, his hands already on Cody’s knees, forcing them to part again. The water’s so clear he can see Cody’s body underneath the surface perfectly, all the details magnified. The whiteness of his skin, how it turns pinker between his buttocks, the tiny, clean opening residing there, closed shut, only waiting for him to pry it open. He leans in, kissing him voraciously again, slipping a hand in between the small of Cody’s back and the cold flack rocks of the riverbed, to help him pull up just enough to offer some friction when Leo starts rubbing himself against him.

Even through his clothes, touching him is electrifying. It gives him shivers Leo can hardly contain, it fills his body with such blazing anticipation all his skin seems afire. Burning, burning, and only inside of him is the cool medicine that’s going to put him out.

He pushes his pants down his hips, baring his cock. Cody moans at the sight and Leo looks at him again, finding him hard, his delicate erection twitching underwater. He palms him slowly, watching him intently to catch every shade of pleasure ghosting on his face, and Cody parts his lips and licks them before letting go of a liquid moan that drips down Leo’s torso and underbelly, melting right on his cock, making it twice as hard.

With feverish hands, he makes him part his legs wider. He wants to fuck him, now, he can’t contain himself anymore. Sure, this is a remote part of the forest and it’s unlikely they could ever be seen by someone, but somebody could pass by nonetheless, and Leo doesn’t care. Some wild beast could spot them, could decide they make a fine lunch, and Leo still doesn’t care. All he cares about is his brother, his trembling body crushed underneath his own and the glorious sounds of his gasps and moans as he rocks his hips back and forth, desperate now as Leo himself is.

He thrusts inside and for a moment he stops, letting himself be wrapped up in Cody’s warmth, in the iron squeeze of his muscles around his cock. He pushes himself slowly deeper in, he wants to be sheathed in him for his entire length, buried so deep inside his body to grasp the illusion of having reached the end of him. Cody tries to hold back the sounds, but his pleasure explodes in music once again, high-pitched, shaky notes that give Leo a route to follow. They’re a sheet, and Cody’s the instrument, and Leo’s hands are the hands playing him, and the music seeping through his lips is the symphony they’ve been born to play.

Leo wraps his fingers around Cody’s cock, jerking him off fast and hard following the pace of his own thrusts. When Cody comes, Leo doesn’t see it. The white, translucent trace of his orgasm gets instantly carried away by the current. He can’t see it, but he feels it, in the way Cody’s muscles squeeze him in an iron hold, pushing him over and past the edge.

He pulls out, though. He doesn’t wanna come inside, where his orgasm would be wiped out right away. And if he tried to come anywhere else on his body, well, he might as well come straight in the water, because the result would be the same.

He chooses the face.

He pulls out, pulling himself up on his knees, pressing the head of his cock against Cody’s cheek as he jerks himself off to reach his climax. Cody whines, for a moment he looks at him as if he was very, very angry, but then he closes his eyes, opens his mouth and turns his face in the direction of his cock, and Leo can rub it against his cherry red, swollen lips, against the tiny bit of tongue he can see through them, against its warm wetness. He doesn’t even want to push his cock inside, he doesn’t want to fuck his mouth, he just wants to rub against it, watch his come spill in hot shots from the tiny slit at the top and land all over Cody’s face, dirtying him up.

When it happens, it’s glorious, it’s amazing. Cody licks his cock clean, then swallows. And Leo’s inside, cos Cody swallowed him down. And he can smile, and pacify himself, and sit down on the river bed, right beside him, and kiss him on his cheek, even though it’s a bit dirty, but really, he doesn’t mind. 

“I had just cleaned myself…” Cody complains, turning around to wash his face.

Leo laughs, leaning in to kiss him on his shoulder. “I prefer you dirty,” he says honestly, rubbing his nose against his skin, “You’re a sight.”

“And you’re impossible,” Cody answers with a deep sigh, turning back towards him, “Look at you, you’re all wet! And we have to pass through the woods to go home, you know it gets windy, it gets cold!”

“Oh, come on,” Leo chuckles, searching for his lips, asking for a kiss, “Stop playing the older brother.”

“I am your older brother!” Cody says, matter-of-factly.

Leo laughs again, ignoring his answer. Not when they’re alone, he thinks with a glint of childish stubbornness, when they’re alone he isn’t.


End file.
